


Too Late

by magickmoons



Series: SG1 Drabbles [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... he thought he was walking into victory over Earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble tree at Writerverse. Source line is in bold.

The air was thick with dust and smoke from weapons fire. The wormhole's event horizon cast an eerie glow through the haze. Jack lay where he had fallen, watching, waiting, as row after row of Jaffa came through the gate. Until, finally - Baal.

The bastard thought he had finally beaten them; he thought he was walking into victory over Earth. His eyes met Jack's, showing delight in the general's broken form.

Jack just smirked, his mental clock synced with the countdown the Jaffa in the control room were just now finding.

"Too late," he whispered. **He laughed his last breath.**


End file.
